justinhowellfandomcom-20200214-history
Political Views
Endorsed and campaigned for Bernie Sanders in the 2016 Democratic Primary. * Endorsed, but did not campaign for Jill Stein in the 2016 General Election. * Endorsed and Campaigned for Keith Ellison in the 2017 DNC Chairman Election ** "Jaime Harrison is a Podesta Lobbyist. This firm represents numerous big money interests on Wall Street as well as foreign countries that do not represent American values, such as Egypt. Ray Buckley signed a joint fundraising agreement with the Hillary for America Super PAC as leader of the Democratic Party in New Hampshire in August of 2015, simultaneously contributing to the tipping of the scales in the 2016 Democratic Primary towards Hillary Clinton and polluting himself with big money interests. Neither of these two men can be trusted to represent the American people, and are thus unfit to be the leader of the Democratic Party. The DNC MUST choose Keith Ellison in February." - Justin Howell on December 5th, 2016. * Signed the Petition "No to Texas State Senate Bill 242" * Started a GoFundMe Campaign to Raise Money Against Texas Senate Bill 242 * Opposed Ohio "Heartbeat" Abortion Law ** "Ohio Governor Kasich has a bill on his desk to ban abortion after 6 weeks. Pregnancy tests don't work until 5 weeks. This must be stopped." - Justin Howell on December 7th 2017. * Called For A "Multi-Dozen Provision Bill to undermine all state-level GOP attempts to take away a woman's constitutional right to a safe abortion", and for national standards to be set that are fair and would lead to limited closures. * Called for there to be an abortion clinic in every county in America. * "We as a society need to need to value the mental health of students more." - Justin Howell on February 3rd, 2017. * Endorsed the 'Justice Democrats' movement, founded by Kyle Kulinski and Cenk Uyger. * "Our country isn't always right by definition." - Justin Howell on February 4th, 2017. * Campaigned against the confirmation of Betsy DeVos. ** Wrote this letter to Senator Ted Cruz. *** "Senator Cruz, the children of Texas are suffering. We live with a public school system that is downright suffocating. In a world world where we need to know how to think, analyze reality, and make smart choices in order to be successful in life, we are put through a school system that instead focuses on rote memorization and the mastery of skills that are inconsequential in day-to-day America. Our education system is in desperate need of reform. And I believe - no, it is a fact that in this case, the solution to this problem is increased governmental standards, not the abolishment of them altogether, which DeVos is on the record supporting for our public school system. Senator Cruz, there are privileges and there are rights. The private sector and free market is best for the production of privileges. But it is an empirical reality that it is not the solution when there is a good or service necessary for a person to survive - that when there is such a necessary service, the adequate maintaining of the existence of an imperfect but nevertheless quality and more importantly - accessible public option must always take precedent over the maintaining of the existence of even the most perfect private system that is not accessible to everyone. As a 16 year old who wishes to see future generations of this country thrive in a massively improved school system rather than wallow in the altogether absence of one, I insist with every fiber of my being that you vote against Betsy DeVos when the opportunity arises - because even if by some chance she doesn't make the latter a reality, she will do everything in her power to take measures that - whether she knows it or not - will delay the former for generations. You can be the deciding vote, Senator Cruz. You can be on the right side of history. I pray that you make the right choice."